A sangre fría te perdí
by iEhye
Summary: -El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo...puede ser destructivo y desolador. Mi querido Severus, deja que te muestre la catástrofe que ha causado mi amor. HG/SS. LE/SS (Unilateral). UA.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta no es una historia nueva, de hecho la había publicado antes en otra cuenta, pero vamos tenía trece años y mi ortografía no era muy buena (claro no digo que ahora sea una maestra en la gramática pero hago el intento); se llamaba "Yo quisiera ser", como verán algunas cosas serán iguales y otras cambiarán drásticamente. Esta de todas, era mi favorita.**

 **Emparejamiento: Hermione/Severus.**

 **Advertencias: UA. OCC. No sigue el cannon. Lily Evans no será un personaje querido.**

 **Todo es propiedad JK Rowling.**

 **P.D: Algunas citas y el nombre de la historia pertenece a José M, y por ende a Panda.**

* * *

 _"Hace unos días la conocí,_

 _se sentó enseguida_

 _y dijo 'Mucho gusto, deja te invito un vino'_

 _Se presentó como Abigail_

 _me embrujo su mirada_

 _entonces conversamos_

 _charle con lo maligno"_

 _-Conversación casual, Panda._

* * *

Esta es una historia acerca del odio, el anhelo y la frustración.

Y en realidad no me pertenece, solo hago alarde de un mundo diferente al mío; un mundo que ni si quiera en sueños podría haber imaginado. Dicha historia me fue regalada un viernes en la soledad de un bar cercano a la estación de Waterloo en Londres.

Yo había regresado de una importante cirugía de un pequeño hospital en Sallysbury, así que ahí estaba yo; un simple médico (y digo simple porque después de esa historia, me di cuenta de lo inferior que era mi mundo) sentado en un taburete frente a la barra cuando una suave voz me dio conversación a mi costado.

-Nada que no pueda calmarse con un buen trago ¿cierto?

Era hermosa, una mujer de ojos como el mismo Whisky en mis manos, me sonreía tristemente. Por un momento me sentí abrumado, tenía la misma elegancia y melancolía de un ángel caído, qué podía esperar yo entonces de este mundo, si aquella belleza ella se veía devastada. Seguramente nada bueno.

-Creo Señorita, que eso depende de las circunstancias.

Mi respuesta demasiado sosa le pareció suficiente.

Y entonces empezó, me habló de magia y varitas, de un mudo mágico; casi eutopico, que seguro de no haber sido porque estaba un poco ebrio ni en mil años hubiera creído. Al parecer existían Elfos, Vampiros, Hombres lobo, Centauros y miles de criaturas y cosas asombrosas, me contó también que se regían por un ministerio mágico y que la sociedad se dividía entre buenos y malos y, que cuando había medias tintas se veían presionados a desaparecer. Había muerte y soledad.

-¡Qué maravilloso y cruel mundo! Casi como el mío- Le dije con burla.

-Me temo mi buen Señor, que su mundo llega ser inclusive más accesible.

Me habló sobretodo de él, de aquel hombre solitario y oscuro que escondía sus buenas intenciones con sarcasmo, pero que tenía el corazón más puro para amar.

-Qué lástima que le pertenece a esa inmunda, sin ofender.

Por supuesto que no entendí aquella declaración, la tristeza y el odio eran palpables en su tono y las palabras en vez de sonar crueles en sus dulces labios, me mostraban la más profunda desesperación. Le pregunté por lo que hacía, al parecer había terminado la escuela y andaba por la Tierra buscando algo que ya había encontrado, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes y sus rizos intrépidos crepitaron con una chispa extraña a mis sentidos.

Quería abrazarla, protegerla de todos, sacudirle y decirle la maravillosa criatura que era. Pero no pude, era un desconocido ante sus ojos y ella era una dama que se movía con fluidez por la vida, retándola a cada paso del camino, casi con un desafío tácito. Pero que al parecer ella había perdido.

Saco de su pequeño bolso un reloj de bolsillo antiguo, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo miró un buen rato en silencio. Ahora que lo pienso era casi impensable como su brazo entero entró en dicho bolso al tratar de encontrar el reloj, pero de eso me daría cuenta después; todo lo que me había dicho realmente era verdadero.

-Se ve que es un hombre educado, por favor quédeselo. Yo…iba a regalarlo, pero he cambiado de opinión.

-No puedo aceptarlo, se ve que es una reliquia muy importante.

La mujer bufó divertida ante la mención de una reliquia.

-Yo iba a tirarlo a la basura de todos modos.

Se levantó del taburete y acomodando su largo cabello y sus extrañas túnicas negras, se retiraba a la salida.

Así que esta es la historia de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Esta es la historia de Hermione Cassiopea Black.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo pertenece a JKR.**

 **N/A: Es muy extraño para mí escribir la perspectiva de Hermione insultando a otro nacido muggle, pero la verdad sea dicha; no me agrada mucho Lily. Espero que les guste y se den tiempo para dejarme un comentario, saludos :)**

* * *

 _"_ _Pues me daña, cada que dice que_

 _entre ella y yo no hay futuro_

 _Me lesiona cada que habla de él_

 _sabiendo que esta siendo cruel_

 _quema mi piel"_

 _-Sinmigo. JM._

* * *

-Y aquí estoy yo, amándole insanamente mientras veo que babea por esa inmunda, estúpida, muggle desabrida, ¡ahhhh! Es…degradante, vamos Bellatrix di algo ¡lo que sea!

Hermione caminaba con angustia por su habitación, su corbata verde colgaba en su cuello desordenada, su frustración hacía crepitar su cabello, lanzando pequeñas chispas de magia, iba de extremo a extremo refunfuñando y pateando cosas a su paso. Bellatrix estaba recostada en un diván riéndose de la aflicción de su querida prima, jugaba con su varita y levitaba una pequeña gárgola de papel.

-¡Por Salazar! Juro que tu silencio es más escalofriante que ver a Dumbledore con sus túnicas fosforescentes.

Bellatrix la miró fijamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido por aquella desagradable imagen mental y le lanzó la gárgola que la empezó a seguir. Con indignación empezó a recitar.

-Primero fue Cetus conocedor de las grandes artes mágicas cuarto vástago de Giordana de LaFey, primo lejano de un Rey Elfo, y fundador del primer estrado del Winzengamont, fundó la gran y noble casa de los Black legando al mundo mágico con cuatro hijos del más puro linaje, y tallo sus nombres en una abadía, decían entonces que uno de ellos se había casado con un Duque y fue eliminado por traición, con el tiempo su nombre se olvido, los otros tres, Pegasus, Bessel e Hydor…

Hermione le miró con desdén, como si no conociera la letanía Black. Pero sabía porque Bella la sacó a flote.

-Para, Bellatrix. En serio te necesito aquí.

-¿De verdad, prima? Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esto. Eres una Black, nosotros tenemos estándares y que los vayas perdiendo porque un sucio mestizo no te hace caso no tiene perdón alguno.

Hermione removió sus rizos, incomoda. Mientras un suspiro largo escapaba por sus labios.

-Cambiando de tema…¿Podría quedarme este verano con ustedes? Si no es problema para mis tíos, si no tendré que cobrarle a Regulus ese…

-Por supuesto-Le cortó Bella.-Todo para mi prima favorita.

-Bella soy tu única prima.

-Pero también eres mi mejor amiga.

-No sé porque sospecho que eso le has de decir a todas.

-¡Mujeres! Nadie las puede complacer…

-¿Sabes que también eres una mujer, no? Al menos que no me estés diciendo algo…

-¡Estúpida!-

Le lanzó un hechizó haciendo que la falda de Hermione se volteara y se subiera hasta su cara. Se carcajeo, arregló su falda y tomo a Bella del brazo, su prima algo loca siempre la sacaba de aquel vórtice de dramatismo. Ambas bajaron a la sala común de Slytherin.

Ahí estaba él, Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco cuando Hermione la abandono sin decir adiós para dirigirse al muchacho sentado en una butaca cerca de la chimenea. Suspiró y la dejó regresar a su tormento, iría a molestar a Lucius quizá le pudiera sacar más información sobre el baile de Navidad en la mansión Malfoy y la asistencia de cierto individuo que ella idolatraba.

-Severus.-Le saludó Hermione inmediatamente llegando a su lado y poniendo una hebra de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Snape levantó la mirada de su libro y frunció el ceño.-No te daré mis apuntes de Adivinación, Hermione.

-¡Vamos Severus _,_ sabes que odio Adivinación! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

¿Dónde quedó el decoro, la sublimación de la pureza de sangre y el porte frío de Hermione Black que se le fue inculcado desde la cuna? Falto e ingrávido siempre que se tratará de Severus Snape. Era un secreto a voces en toda la sagrada casa de Salazar Slytherin que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Se sentó en el respaldó y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Si accedes dejaré que me escoltes esta bella tarde al Lago Negro.

Severus le dio una mirada de aburrimiento, pero aún así se levantó y le ofreció un brazo galantemente, tomo su bolso de cuero y salieron con dirección a los jardines. Había poca cosas que le negaba.

Severus era un ser solitario, una persona introvertida, seria, la cuál le había costado cinco años cimentar su amistad, dejándola con ganas de más; había descubierto que este muchacho desgarbado era increíble. Era un buen hombre que sabía como encubrirlo en esa casa de serpientes ponzoñosas.

Por eso él era como un sopló fresco, una constante en su vida que quisiera hacer permanente. Con Severus podía ser ella misma, sin pretensiones. Él la hacía sentir cosas, emociones dirían los Gryffindor, que le habían enseñado desde que tenía memoria a suprimir.

Vio a una pelirroja doblando por una esquina, sabía que si Severus la veía podría olvidarse de su compañía toda la tarde, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró rápido.

-Apresura el paso Severus, los Ravenclaw están saliendo de Artimancia y querrán ganarnos nuestro lugar.

Se sentía increíble la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados, la mano de Severus era más grande y sus dedos largos la envolvían por completo. Era pues más alto que ella, Hermione tan sólo le llegaba con premura a la barbilla y no es que fuera baja, Severus era muy alto.

Hermione se sentó primero, mirando la inmensidad del lago negro, Severus se acostó en la hierba, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

El viento mecía las hojas de los arboles y removía las aguas del lago, los seres del lago se mantenían tranquilos, ni siquiera habían rastros del calamar gigante. Todo estaba tranquilo, perfecto.

Miró al muchacho en sus piernas y sonrió, Severus tenía los ojos cerrados; tenía unas largas pestañas gruesas que ella tanto envidiaba, más de una vez le había dejado jugar con ellas, sin ofender su hombría claro. Severus no era considerado guapo, pero para ella era muy atractivo, su belleza radicaba en los detalles, cada uno de sus rasgos separados era único en esencia que, en general, en su rostro no ofrecían la comodidad del clásico hombre guapo; sus profundos ojos negros enmarcado por aquellas cejas que se fruncían cada vez que trataba de resolver un problema, sus finos labios, su afilada mandíbula señorial y sobretodo su nariz aguileña digna de cualquier monarca turco le daban un aire de guerrero. Tenía dieciséis años y ella pensaba que era hermoso.

-¿Crees que haya vida en el espacio?

-Por supuesto ¿de dónde crees que son los jugadores de Quddditch? Sólo eso explicaría su falta de neuronas por la escasez de oxígeno.

La acidez de su comentario le divirtió.

-Eres un bruto.

Secretamente sabía que Severus había intentado hacer las pruebas este año, pero le dieron el puesto a Yaxley porque su Padre era el nuevo dueño de los Cuervos negros.

Abrió los ojos y la atrapó observándolo, ella lo anhela, en serio quería sumergirse en aquella profundidad que había aprendido a amar…

Sólo así abrazaría a la Oscuridad sin ningún remordimiento.

 _"_ _Cuando me miras así resucita lo que ha muerto en mí".*_

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latir en sus oídos. Sería tan fácil agacharse un poco y besarlo…tan fácil.

-¡SEEEEV!

El gritó de Lily Evans la sacó de su aturdimiento, él se levantó rápidamente y fue hacía ella sin chistar. A lo lejos le oyó decir que lo había estado buscando desde hace horas y que quería que estudiaran juntos, Severus asintió y regresó por su bolsa, le dio un adiós rápido a Hermione y se fue con Lily.

Vio su espalda alejarse y mordió fuertemente su labio. Envolvió sus piernas recargando su cabeza en ellas, mientras arrancaba las flores y el césped con odio. Estaba tan entretenida removiendo el monte que no se dio cuenta de un siseo a su lado hasta que era demasiado tarde, le dio un manotazo al cuerpo de la serpiente que iba pasando cerca.

-¡Rayos! Lo siento mucho, tu no tenías la culpa.- Le habló como si le entendiera y la serpiente le siseó como si le respondiera. Bien, ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza oficialmente, ahora hablaba con los animales. Se alejo con cuidado de ahí, temiendo que en cualquier momento la serpiente atacaría. Ya no había razón para quedarse.

La biblioteca, su lugar favorito en Hogwarts, estaba ocupado por Severus y la inmundicia Evans, no estaba de ánimos como para pelear o verlos juntos. Tampoco quería regresar a sus habitaciones, así que optó por vagar por el castillo, paso por las cocinas, se perdió dos veces y terminó en el mismo lugar gracias a las escaleras movibles.

Ya en el séptimo piso cuando estaba por regresarse vio un horrendo tapiz de unos Trolls bailando ballet alrededor de un caballero del medievo y se detuvo a observarlo.

 _"_ _En serio necesito la_ ** _biblioteca_** _"_

Entendía lo abstracto del arte, pero la persona que pintó ese tapiz seguro había comido algún tipo de hongos mágicos. Había que estar muy volado.

 _"_ _Me preguntó si podré ir más noche antes de que cierre la Señora Pince, ahhh se supone que la_ ** _biblioteca_** _es mi territorio"_

Era una danza torpe, la gracia era inexistente pero los Trolls se veían gozosos.

 _"_ _Estupida Evans, no sólo se llevó a Severus sino que también se adueña de la_ ** _biblioteca_** _"_

Estaba por volver, ya llevaba más de diez minutos observando ese horrendo tapiz, y empezaba a sentirse patética cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. El ruido de bisagras resonó en el abandonado corredor y apareció una puerta en la pared donde anteriormente no había habido nada, dos puertas se abrieron lentamente revelando una gran estancia con miles de libros por todos lados, apilados en el suelo, en libreros y repisas. Era un sueño, el sueño de todo sabelotodo.

 _"_ _Morí y por alguna extraña razón no estoy en el infierno. Seguro que fue por aguantar a Sirius y a sus de amigos tanto tiempo"_

Empezó a explorar los títulos y decidió que, definitivamente, ya había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

 _"_ _La sangre sucia puede irse a bailar con los trolls por lo que a mi respecta"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo le pertenece a JKR.**

 **Me esta gustando mucho escribir esto, lamento mucho si les decepciona por algunas faltas y errores de dedo, lo he subido rápido y se me ha borrado dos veces el archivo, espero escuchar de ustedes :)**

* * *

 _"_ _Cuéntame, ¿por qué, oh Reina de Uxmal,  
tus ojos verdes ven alguien más?  
creo que es mi culpa tu alejar,  
pues te cansó mi inseguridad." _

_La reina de Uxmal, Panda._

* * *

Capítulo III.

Había pasado una semana desde que descubrió la la Sala de los menesteres y su sonrisa rivalizaba con la del gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, claro nadie en su familia sabría tal referencia muggle, pero no podía contener el gozo que sentía. Hermione era un amante del conocimiento, y la habitación que había descubierto tenía mucho. Así que cuándo salió de la sala que viene y va esa mañana, se sentía renovada. No había preocupación en el mundo, así que caminaba por el gran comedor como si el mundo fuera de su propiedad.

-¿Alguien sabe quién murió?-. Preguntó Lucius en la mesa de Slytherin esa mañana.

-Probablemente Evans-. Le respondió Narcissa con un ligero sonrojo debido a Lucius.

-No creo o Gryffindor estaría devastado, pero si lo dices por el extraño animo de nuestra querida Hermione debió de haberle pasado algo bueno si no llego a dormir ayer.-Comentó Bellatrix con picardía juntó a Narcissa.

-¿Snape?

-Lo dudo, lo vi ayer regresar a la sala común.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de Lucius. Tomo su desayuno con la elegancia de un Rey e ignoró sus comentarios.

Hoy era el partido de Quidditch de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y el gran comedor era un alboroto de ansiedad y expectación, Severus Snape entró a rastras medio dormido y se sentó dormitando aún en la mesa. Todos se volvieron a Hermione, esperando una reacción pero ella seguía comiendo apaciblemente.

-Pues bien mis queridos amigos, debemos rendir nuestro respeto a Ravenclaw.

Lucius fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Narcissa, Lestrange, Yaxley y Avery. Bellatrix ni si quiera se inmutó. Lucius era el capitán de Slytherin, Rodolphus era parte del equipo como los demás y Narcissa…bueno Narcissa era la prometida de Lucius.

-¿No seguirás tú a Rodolphus, Bella? preguntó Hermione burlonamente.

Bellatrix sólo entrecerró los ojos.-Lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? Ni si quiera me dijiste que no llegarías a dormir.

Severus a su lado se incorporó al escucharla. También tenía curiosidad, hacía rato que había notado que Hermione desaparecía con frecuencia y no la volvía a ver hasta las clases que compartían. Al principio no lo notó porque había estado con Lily pero después se hizo evidente para él que su otra mejor amiga desaparecía del radar Slytherin.

-Una serpiente guarda con astucia sus secretos, pero si quieren saber por ahora iré a la biblioteca.

Bellatrix se volvió a Snape cuando la vieron desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Lo mismo que tú al parecer.

Bufó y se levantó para seguir a su hermana y a los demás, dejando a Snape a punto de ser la mira de los mereodeadores. Pobre Severus, no era una persona mañanera.

La biblioteca estaba silenciosa y sin repetir lo evidente; se hallaba casi vacía, todos los Ravenclaw se encontraban preparándose para su partido, había un par de Gryffindors de tercer año y unos cuantos de séptimo año de Slytherin, Lucius y Narcissa deberían de haber estado entre ellos estudiando para sus EXTASIS pero supuso que era la forma en la que el capitán rendía honores a la casa amiga. Hermione se encaminó a la Señora Pince y ella siempre enfurruñada la miró con desconfianza cuando le entregó un pase a la sección prohibida.

Slughron era tan fácil de manipular a veces. Todo para su mejor estudiantes en años. Qué así sea.

Según fuentes alternas había un libro aquí que podía activar _"El nacimiento del Nigromante"_ que también funcionaba como instructivo. Ese libro le había quitado el sueño desde que lo había encontrado en la sala de los menesteres, era el volumen uno y era muy peculiar, la portada era de cabellos entretejidos con ojos disecados incrustados a lo largo, el borde estaba hecho de dientes humanos y de distintas especies mágicas conformando una cerradura. En muchas literaturas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras hacían mención del nacimiento del Nigromante, tachándolo de la obra madre, la más oscura y peligrosa; la nigromancia era pues, incluso entre los magos oscuros, un arte condenado. Eran cuatro tomos, perdidos en el mundo y ella había tenido la suerte de haber encontrado el primero, justo en la nada, a donde van las cosas perdidas. Por eso cuando se enteró que la forma de abrirlo se encontraba en el mismo Hogwarts estaba ahí no lo dudo dos veces.

Así que Hermione había decidido ilustrarse de todo el panorama y el misterio que ofrecía el nacimiento del nigromante, pero para empezar tenía que hacer investigación y donde mejor que la sección prohibida de dicha biblioteca.

Era pequeño, de cuero azul y estaba escondido en la última hilera justo al finalizar el espacio de la sección de manuales y maldiciones. Lo tomó y lo guardo entre su túnica después de haber quitado el hechizo de seguimiento. En su lugar puso otro que saco de su bolso, siguió explorando y de otro estante tomó un diccionario y un libro de terminología del Arameo antiguo.

-¿Preparándote para tu siguiente reunión oscura, Black?-.

Acababa de salir de la sección prohibida cuando la voz de Lily Evans le hizo voltear a verla.

-Por supuesto Evans, esta vez torturaremos a tus asquerosos padres muggles y si quieres unirte, siempre hay necesidad de un conejillo de indias sangre sucia.

Los ojos esmeralda flameaban con odio, Hermione sonrió con satisfacción ante la diatriba que se acercaba.

-¡Cómo te atreves, estúpida serpiente arrastrada!-. Si, sólo por esta vez dejaría que Evans la maldijera, la vio sacar su varita y enviarle un Rictusempra, Hermione se movió justo a tiempo, bueno tal vez no. El hechizo rebotó tirando una estantería y los libros cayeron con un gran estruendo, atrayendo a la bibliotecaria; no podía haber escena más perfecta. Hermione desarmada con las manos levantadas en señal de redención, Evans con la varita desenfundada, apuntándola y los preciados libros de la Señora Pince tirados por todo el lugar.

-Treinta puntos menos por atacar a su compañera, Señorita Evans y esta betada de la biblioteca lo que resta del año por daño a los libros, ya hablaré yo con su jefe de casa para determinar su castigo. Le acompañaré a la salida.- La había tomado del hombro y la arrastraba a la salida, Lily la volteó a ver con odio y ella le sonrió inocentemente.

Odio. Odio. Odio.

Hermione se quedo parada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Si por culpa de esa pelirroja ella era infeliz, entonces ella le haría la vida imposible, por su propia mano. Amaba la justicia. O la versión de ésta, un poco más retorcida.

Se despidió de la bibliotecaria con un asentimiento y salió, por lo pronto iría a leer a la sala común antes que el partido de Quidditch terminará.

Tenía mucha investigación por hacer.

HG&SS

Hacía tiempo que no estaba así de emocionada, quizá desde cuarto año cuando Severus y ella se escaparon a Hogsmade en medio de la noche siguiendo a su primo Sirius y a sus amigos por un pasadizo secreto que llegaba a Honeydukes. Como perdieron a los merodeadores decidieron tomar una bolsa llena de dulces y comerlos en la azotea, habían degustado sus dulces mientras se acurrucaban para ver el cielo nocturno juntos, ese día le susurro al oído la historia de las estrellas. Y casi, casi lo había besado, pero el bobalicón de Peter Pettigrew había aparecido gritando abajo en la calle que ya había conseguido cervezas de mantequilla. A pesar de eso fue una noche increíble.

Y ahora estaban en sexto y Severus pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ella.

 _"_ _1\. Introducción._

 _2\. Como activarlo._

 _3\. Lo que se espera._

 _4\. Notas finales"_

Hermione se fue a la introducción y leyó:

 _"_ _Mi querido y curioso lector en tus manos tienes un instructivo, pero no cualquier instructivo, es el instructivo que te guiará para conocer la base de la nigromancia, debo advertirte que si no estas seguro y sólo fue curiosidad insana la que te trajo hasta aquí, me veré en la necesidad de suplicarte que te retires pero si continuas por este camino, sólo te puedo desear suerte. Aclarándote que no te aseguro que en el proceso termines con vida. Será un caminó solitario y oscuro, a veces sentirás que lo pierdes todo, pero al final te espera lo que sólo sueñan los valientes. Pues ahí en el libro para el que te preparas yace el conocimiento del mundo."_

Terminó la introducción y cuando estaba apunto de leer sobre la activación un Severus Snape muy enojado entró hecho un basilisco, azotando la puerta de la sala común.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lily?-. Le preguntó lanzando su libro al otro lado de la habitación.

Su negro cabello largo, siempre lacio se había alborotado dandole un aspecto entrañable, claro eso si no le veías fruncir el ceño con odio contenido.

Odio. Odio. Odio.

De eso había ido su día. Primero Evans y luego él. Claro que de Evans le divertía, pero de Severus sólo hacía que su corazón se estrujará. Odio… ¿Acaso sólo existía en plenitud eso en el mundo? Quizá si Hermione no hubiera estado reprimiendo sus emociones desde hacía mucho no hubiera explotado…¿O si?

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Severus?!-. Su cara se deformó gracias a la ira que burbujeaba como lava en su interior. Empezó a ver en rojo; mismo que se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

-¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que hacer llorar a Lily?!

-Le hice lo que se merecía. ¡La muy sangre sucia no merece ni siquiera estar en esta escuela! ¡Mucho menos pertenecer a nuestro mundo!

-¡No le digas así!-. La mirada de Severus era gélida.- ¡Y Deja ya de molestarla! ¿Me entendiste?

-No me digas que hacer, Snape-. La frialdad de sus palabras salieron en un susurro claramente escuchado-. Además fue ella la que empezó todo.

Hermione suspiró.

Lo intentó, en serio que lo hizo; trato de tocarlo y acercarse a él.

-¡Mentirosa!-. Severus la aparto de un brusco empujón.- Ella no te ha hecho nada malo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho tu querida amiguita?-. Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a aparecer lágrimas de impotencia, aquí estaba la persona que ella amaba, gritándole y rechazándola.- Tú la consideras perfecta, pero te tengo una noticia, Severus ¡SÓLO ES UNA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA QUE NUNCA TE HARÁ CASO!

Sus palabras fueron como un acuchillada directa al corazón de Snape, se le subió la bilis y cuando estaba a punto de volverle a gritar, Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Y ya no soporto esto, así que decide Severus, ¿Será ella como siempre o por primera vez seré yo?-. Estaba cometiendo un grave error y lo sabía, pero ya no podía detenerse ahí. Era hora que Severus hiciera su elección, aunque ya sabía cual era.

-Ella-. Severus no se detuvo a pensar tampoco en lo que estaba diciendo-. Ella y mil veces ella.

Y se alejo con grandes zancadas, dejando sola a Hermione.

En cuanto dejaron de escucharse sus pasos, se soltó a llorar, si antes le había dolido que Severus la apartara, esto era mil veces peor.

Estúpida sangre sucia, ¿Qué diablos tenía que Severus la quería tanto?

Cuando terminó de llorar decidió salir de su miseria, recogió el libro y salió rumbo a la sala de los menesteres.

La primera página de como activarlo rezaba "…Dejad atrás todo lo que alguna vez amabaís y renacé, abandonad toda esperanza…"

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer (:**


End file.
